


The War

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: It's cold when you are gone [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, High Council of Gallifrey (Doctor Who), The Palace of the Time Lords, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The war between the Master and Randolph will end with the Master taking his  own Queen as a prize.
Relationships: The Master/Queen Rivina
Series: It's cold when you are gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089719





	1. The Battle is won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master breaks into the palace to kill anyone who stands in his way and to take Queen Rivina only to find that she is not in the palace.

The Master stormed into the palace with his men with the intention of killing anyone he could find whether that was the servants or even the Queen to make up losing the battle against the Royal Family. He stormed to the upper chamber where he believed the Queen would be. He opened the door forcefully only to find it empty.

'Looking for someone?' A voice behind him said as he noticed the Captain of the Royal Guard behind him.

'Where is Queen Rivina?' He growled at the Captain who looked at him. 

'Away from you.' The Captain said as the maid came walking past as he turned to her. 'When is the Queen due back from the meeting with the High Council?' He asked as the Master had gone after hearing enough of where she was. 'Stop him! Get the guards to the Citadel immediately. Protect the Queen if you value your life.' The guards ran out of the palace but they might be too late to stop him. 

The Citadel was full of activity as the High Council were making their way out of their meeting room with Queen Rivina behind them as the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs made them look up as the Master came in as he looked at the council stood there glaring at him as two of the guards were hiding the Queen behind them. 

'Can we help you?' The female council member asked. 

'I believe you have something that is rightfully mine.' The Master said as they looked at each other confused as the Master noticed Rivina peeking out from the two guards as he came towards the two guards. 'If you hand over the Queen to me, then I will spare you all. Protect her from me and I will destroy you all.' 

'Get the Queen away from here now.' The head member said as the guards walked with Queen Rivina down the back staircase to where the Royal carriage had been brought around to get her away to the Palace as the driver rode at break neck speed to try and get away from the Master who was in hot pursuit of the carriage as it turned into the Palace before going in the backway. Randolph was already at the palace waiting for Rivina's return as they went to see how the children were doing before going to take dinner in the grand reception room and retired for the night. Even though it was a victory for them, it did make them wonder what the Master had planned in terms of revenge as Rivina got hold of a guard before speaking to him. 

'Find my sister and the Doctor immediately.' Rivina said as he nodded before going down the corridor as Rivina shut the door before coming to join Randolph in bed hoping that tomorrow her sister and niece will be here to help in the fight.


	2. Jennifer's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and her parents arrive on Gallifrey after getting the call as they join in the fight.

Jennifer and her parents arrived on the outskirts of Gallifrey before mounting up on the horses waiting for them to continue their journey to the palace. The guards opened the gates to let them in as they rode into the courtyard before dismounting and coming into the palace where Queen Rivina was clearly waiting for them. 

'Thank you for coming at such short notice.' Queen Rivina said as they walked through the palace to the throne room. 'Now you know why I have called you. We are having trouble with the Master again.'


End file.
